


Where did you hide it?

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Cute boyfriends being cute [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baby-Fat, China GP, Fluff, M/M, drunk!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: "Where is what?" Max asked impatiently, not yet willing to let go of his sleep completely."Your baby fat. It's gone. Where did you hide it?" Dan made a whiny sound in the back of his throat, "where's your baby face, Maxy?"





	Where did you hide it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brausepups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/gifts).



When Max was woken up by something brushing along his jaw, it took him some time to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there.  
It was too dark to make out anything, just a spare of moon light was coming through the clumsily closed curtains of the panorama windows of Daniel's suite, barely illuminating the room, making it impossible for the Dutch to really see anything.  
And he was way too tired to care, so he closed his eyes again and cuddled closer to Dan, who had an arm wrapped around his waist to hold him tight.  
He felt the Australian's warm breath agains his neck and he would have thought of it as unpleasantly hot if this was anyone but Daniel.  
Max felt for the older one's hand in the dark between the sheets and intertwined their fingers, after draping the sheets over both of them again.  
"Dan..." he mumbled when he felt the Aussie's other hand ghosting over his jaw, caressing it tenderly, "go back to sleep."  
Daniel made a dissatisfied noise but let go of Max's face eventually, placing his head on the Dutch's broad chest.

When Max woke up the next time, it was still just as dark as before and he could not tell for how long he had slept.  
If the tiredness and exhaustion that was still clinging to his muscles was any indicator, it was still very early and he would have another few hours of sleep before they'd have to get up and fly back home to Monaco.  
His eyelids were still closed, as he was trying to go back to sleep as fast as possible, when he realized that it had been Dan, again, that had woken him up once more.  
The Aussie's fingers were running over his cheekbones this time, soft as a feather but perceptible still and Max groaned while he tried to bat his boyfriend's hand away.  
"Sleep," the Dutch mumbled and rolled around until his back was facing the Aussie, shielding his face from Dan.  
The older driver sighed deeply but drew back his fingers eventually, snuggling close to Max and spooning him from behind.  
Max fell asleep again while he felt Dan's lips ghosting over the skin of his neck.

"Fucking hell," Max groaned, cracking one eye open and then another to discover that the hotel room was still dipped in darkness, making it impossible to see more than just shadows.  
Dan was lying half on top of him, his slim body yet weighty on Max's chest, while he was propped up on his elbows.  
What was he doing?  
All Max wanted was to catch a couple hours of sleep after the mess that the China GP had been, ending with lots of disappointment for him and a spectacular victory for Daniel.  
Which had of course resulted in way too much alcohol, the hammering headache behind his temples a clear witness of the whole proceeding.  
Was Daniel staring at him?

  
"What'ou doing?" Max mumbled, stifling a yawn while he tried to angle his head away from the Aussie that was apparently watching him closely.  
A hiccup suddenly shook Daniel's chest and a small giggle escaped his lips.  
"Where is it?" Dan asked, sounding as if he was actually pouting and the confusion in his tone was highly suspicious to the Dutch.  
"Where is what?" he growled and didn't really expect an answer, or didn't hope for one, as all he wanted was for Dan to fall asleep again, in order to be able to do the same.  
"It's gone..." Dan whispered in shock and a hand came up to pat Max's face, hitting his nose painfully while Daniel groped his jaw sloppily.  
"Ouch! What the fuck, Dan!"  
Max tried to shove the Australian off but his tired body was betraying him and so it was too easy for Dan to roll on top of him and trap him underneath.  
"What did you do? Where is it?" Dan mumbled in dismay and his forehead bumped against Max's nose, who hissed out in pain.  
The Aussie then pinched Max's cheek, ignoring the Dutch's protests.

  
"Where is _what_?" Max asked impatiently, not yet willing to let go of his sleep completely.  
"Your baby fat. It's gone. Where did you hide it?" Dan made a whiny sound in the back of his throat, "where's your baby face, Maxy?"  
Max nearly choked on his own breathing while he suppressed a laugh, resulting in his chest vibrating and sending shivers through the older driver's body.  
"You're still drunk?"  
Dan pouted and and Max thought to see him shake his head, "Noooooo."  
Dan's fingers were touching the Dutch's face one again, cupping his jaw while his thumbs were running across his cheek bones.  
"Your puppy fat is gone," he complained again and pulled on Max's cheek.  
"Ouch! Stop that! Daniel!"  
"Gone gone gone," Dan repeated and sighed heavily, before a hiccup shook his chest again.  
A long finger was poking into Max's side until he caught Daniel's wrist.  
"My _puppy fat_?"  
Dan made a confirming sound.  
"You looked so cute, Maxy."  
Max chuckled and wrapped his arms around the Australian's back, who was still lying on top of him.

  
"That was a little too much champagne for you, I guess."  
"Maybe," Dan eventually whispered, resting his head on Max's chest.  
"So you don't like me without my _baby fat_?"  
Dan seemed to think about the question for a few seconds, before he snuggled closer to Max's chest and let his fingers wander over the Dutch's broad shoulders.  
"You grow up so fast," he sighed and Max placed a kiss on top of his dark curls.  
"And you get old so fast."  
Dan's breath hit Max's chest, "You're rude. And I'm not yet _that_ old. Like... Like Kimi or something."  
"So? Seb loves him still. And you're cute when you're drunk."  
"Hmpf."  
Dan didn't seem to agree with it.  
"Let's go back to sleep, Dan..."

  
Max started drawing soothing circles against the Aussie's back to calm him down a little.  
"But your baby fat?"  
Max chuckled softly and kissed Dan's forehead once again.  
"We'll search for it tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay..." the Aussie didn't sound too convinced and Max smirked into the dark, already looking forward to the next morning when Dan would remember what he had said out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it... Max is growing up so fast and I kind of really miss his baby face, so I wrote this...
> 
> Please kudos/comment if you liked it :)


End file.
